Black Silk Masquerade
by Yoko'sprincess
Summary: The second of a set of four. What will happen when Nick is kiddnapped by an old enemy and her dark side Sarai tries to break free? The children and parents must ban together to stop the apocolypse from happening.Co written by Andy .E Orian.Please R&R!
1. The dissapearence

****

Flashback

Briing ..Briing.. Who 'd be calling me this early? Cassie thought as she reached over to get her cell phone off the table ..No one ever called her cell except for emergencies ,so it must be important. "Hello? Cassie asked sleepily "Cassie something's happened" It was Genkai. Cassie went pale as she listened to Genkai's words. "Right I understand . We'll be right home." She hung up the phone and reached over to wake up her still sleeping husband. "Kurama? " she said He woke up and looked at her sleepily wondering what could be so important to be up this early. "Kurama we're going to have to cut our trip short .Something's terribly wrong. It's been five days since Nick vanished into the Makai and she still hasn't returned .Hiei already is out looking for her. We need to get back to the temple right away." As she prepared to leave ,Cassie knew that whatever had hurt her friend would pay dearly for it. .But what was it? It had to be something extremely strong to hurt Nick…

End flashback

Sweat poured off of Cassie's forehead as she steered the black Jag off road towards the temple. Visions were coming one after the other and some of them weren't pretty. Cassie pulled into the temple "s o how's the search coming?" she asked Genkai ,when she entered the temple. Genkai shook her head sadly and turned away. Cassie looked over at Hiei who looked like he was about to kill the next thing that moved. "We've combed the Makai and the Spirit World both and there is still no sign of her" Hiei said looking over at Cassie. Cassie could see that everyone was overly tired from searching all night. Suddenly an idea came into her head. She dropped her things and ran to her room. When she reappeared she held a set of pendants. The first was a black dragon pendant with sapphire eyes. The second was a red dragon pendant with diamond eyes. She sat the two pendants in the center of the floor then sat down behind them ,Indian style. She used her energy to transform into Rikiu and placed one hand on each of the pendants. Her eyes went from clear blue to ivory white and she gasped for air. A few seconds later her eyes returned to their normal color and R9ikiu de-transformed. Cassie looked up at everyone and said, "she's been kidnapped by Sensui and imprisoned in a pit surrounded by very strong light spells." "He's trying to bring her dark side, Sarai, to full power." At this Kuroune, who had just entered the room said" We've got to go after her right away." "If Sarai comes to full power it could mean the end of the three worlds as we know it." At this everyone except for Cassie ,Kuroune, and Hiei let out an audible gasp and Cassie then said "give me a minute and I can pinpoint her exact location." Within another few seconds, Cassie was able to pinpoint a location on the sealed pit. Genkai opened the portal to the section of the Makai, and Cassie ,Kurama Kuroune, Yusuke Hiei, Rose, Andromeda, Perseus, Shilo, Sakura and lastly Genkai went through the portal. This mission was very dangerous for all of them ,and the one thing they all knew that if they failed this time ,it would be the end of everything..

Me: Hope ya like this chapter. Sorry It's so short but I promise the next one will be longer! Til later everyone .Ja Ne! Pleze read and Review!

Luv to ya all !**_Yoko'sprincess_**


	2. The darkness within

Chapter 2- The Darkness within

Me: I'm sooo sorry it's taken me so long to update my stories! With evil school and all and my parents breathing down my neck ,it 's been really hard for me .I will update whenever possible .You'll probably see more updates from me than usual around the holiday breaks etc. Now without any further delay here's the long awaited chapter 2!

The swirling miasma carried them across the plains of Spirit World and into the Makai. When they finally arrived and got their first look around ,it was startling. The ground was bare and desolate, and the plants carried no life and had no souls. Cassie 's knees began to shake as she asked "What kind of monster could do something like this?" She would've fallen to the ground ,had not Kurama put a hand under her arm. By the look on his face, everyone could tell that he was equally appalled at the state of the place. Suddenly the black pendant that Cassie was wearing began to glow and there was a picture like flash in front of them. Blood curdling screams split the air when the light faded and they could se the pit just feet in front of them. There was a mixed aura of darkness and light that would fluctuate every so often and they could see Sensui standing in front of the pit next to his partner Itsuki and they were pouring their dark aura into the pit. Hiei growled under his breath and said "their trying to stifle out her light half so Sarai will be able to take control of her entirely. " He started running towards the pit in an attempt to stop them before it was too late.

Sensui knew that they were there the moment the portal opened. _"Itsuki we have visitors"_ he said telepathically Itsuki merely nodded and waved his hand once .He had erected a barrier shield around the pit in a 30 foot radius that could only be broken by the guardian of time. Little did he know that the guardian of time and space was already there …

"No Hiei ,stop!" Cassie cried .She was too late. He made contact with Itsuki's barrier and was flung close to 200 feet behind them She raced to his side. She knelt down next to him and said "Rose do what you can for him. I will stop Sensui" She got up and headed towards the pit when Kurama stopped her. "You can't break that barrier!" he exclaimed. "You'll get hurt!" Cassie turned to him and said "Promise me whatever happens ,you'll stay put here." He just stared at her and finally gave in "Alright I'll stay here. Just be careful ok?" She smiled and nodded. She went about 50 feet ahead of the rest of the group who were still tending to Hiei's injuries. " Let thunder, earth and fire combine .By the power of the seas and the cosmos I command thee. let the five elements merge. Come forth Guardian of time and space!" Cassie shouted and tossed four bright stones into the air. From behind her Kuroune said quietly, "those are the four stones of the elements. Remember? She must be one of the ancient guardians of the Time door." Kurama's eyes widened at this but he said nothing further. They watched as a swirling miasma light surrounded Cassie and when it cleared, she looked _completely _ different.

Her hair went to her ankles now and had turned jet black. Her eyes were now a swirling silver that could easily be confused for Mercury Her dress was actually a miko's robe but in silver and gold. In her hands she carried a staff that looked similar to Neo Queen Serenity's staff from Crystal Tokyo but their was a little model of the earth on it. On top was a glass crystal moon, and on top of that their were five little foxes in different colors. The first four represented the four elements ,but the fifth was a swirling red and black. She stepped up to the barrier " Itsuki ,Sensui you will pay for what you have done with your lives." Her voice was deeper now and the fire of fury blazed in her eyes. She lifted her staff above her head and shouted" Cosmic blast attack!" A beam of swirling light erupted from her staff and made contact with the barrier. The barrier cracked like glass and flew into pieces. She then balanced her staff in one hand and cried "Time I command you to stop!" She had to stop time because she sensed that Sarai was only seconds away from breaking free. She walked past a frozen Sensui and Itsuki and to the edge of he pit. She peered over into the inky blackness and took a deep breath. Balancing on one foot ,she let herself fall into the blackened fog. In a matter of seconds she reached the bottom. She knew she only had a matter of seconds until time resumed it's normal flow. She grabbed Nick who was already almost fully transformed into Sarai and tapped her staff three times. A soft glowing aura ball surrounded the two and they floated to the surface.She smiled as she felt time restart and lifted Nick over her shoulder and walked far enough from the pit. She placed Nick on the ground and whispered "now time resume." She smiled as she saw the surprised look on Sensui's face ,but then gasped as she saw what was happening. Despite all of her best efforts, Sarai had still come to power. Her time had expired a the guardian and she slipped into an unconscious state as Sarai stood towering over her, laughing evilly. When Sarai saw what happened she sighed and said "I can't believe I'm going to do this.." she placed her hand on Cassie's head and poured some of her own aura into Cassie. "I must be going soft again." she muttered and then she felt a blinding pain in her back. She turned around only to be faced with her light half, standing protectively over the unconscious Cassie." I can't let you do this Sarai." She said stepping up to look her dark half in the face." Like you can stop me? " Sarai retorted snorting. "Not alone no but wit help from my friends yes I can. " Light Nick waved her hand behind her and her Dark half turned to see the forms of Andromeda, Perseus, Shilo, Rose, and Cassie rise from the ground and come to stand next to Nick's light half. At the same time their dark counterparts rose and went to join Nick's dark half. " Well it looks like the battle is about to begin again." Light Nick said. "Yes so let's get this over with ,shall we?" her dark half replied. At the signal from them both ,the battle was on…

Me : well I hope you like chapter 2 of BSM My parents are up now and my dad's yelling at me to get off so I've gotta go for now. Til Next time Ja Ne ! Luv to ya all **_Yoko'sprincess. _**Plz read and review!


	3. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 3- Sibling rivalry

A/N sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been quite busy. any reviews I got for ch 2 will be answered in ch 4 k? now on with the long overdue ch 3!

The battle had raged on for several hours now and the last two remaining were Sarai and her light half Sereph. The fight was equal with no signs of the other winning. The children had rejoined and were being tended to by those who were not in the battle. Cassie stood only feet from were the battle was taking place watching ,waiting and hoping…. Unbeknownst to everyone else Cassie was being slowly ripped apart from the inside out. The three spirits that shared her body possessed three dark sides and they were slowly destroying her as well while the three light sides were drawing power from Cassie and Sereph both. Sereph was beginning to loose her fight against Sarai .Too much power was being drained by the two other dragons and the kitsune. Inwardly entering her mind Cassie said to the three fighting to protect her. " you have to give up this fight. Sereph needs all of her power to defeat Sarai and while this fight rages the world is in jeopardy ." Kiona, Rikiu and Renae sighed and sat down. They had no choice but to obey their mistress's wishes. As the dark ones power filled Cassie and reached the critical limits, she whispered. "Please everyone forgive me for this act I'm about to commit and Kurama forgive me for leaving you without saying goodbye." A single tear slipped down her face as she faded out .Hoping her sacrifice would not be in vain..

Meanwhile the two dragons were locked in a power struggle . " What's wrong sister , have you gotten too weak over the past millennia?" Sarai laughed as she gained an inch of ground. " No Sarai but I see your heart ahs grown darker with the passage of time. Thinking you could steal my mate away from me.. How foolish!" Sereph replied as she regained the lost inch. " your mate ? You must have gotten more stupider than I first thought ! Toranan is MY mate fool! He wouldn't come near you in a million years!" Sarai snapped. " Guess again , he is MY mate and couldn't even stand you!" Sereph growled as she flung Sarai into a nearby tree. " He may have changed somewhat over the past few hundred years but he still is the same on the inside. He is somewhere nearby and the one thing you forgot that mother always taught us is things are never what they appear.." Sereph said exhaling a breath. Sarai got up and dusted off her black gi and said " As much as I hate to admit it sister ,you're right .We've been had at THAT fool's joke!" she said angrily ,pointing at Sensui. Sereph growled and said "Well sister shall we call a truce for this millennia and put a stop to that audacious fool before he destroys the world?" Sarai nodded and said " I want to rule the world , not DESTROY it!" Both the dragon sisters nodded and crossed hands(1) "KEPRUN SANME HA!" They shouted ,shooting a beam of light at Sensui and Itsuki. Before the two knew what had happened they were disintegrated. Sarai and Sereph exhaled a breath and suddenly Sereph turned and said to Sarai" I smell death and destruction ,don't you? " Sarai nodded and they followed the scent until they came upon Cassie's dead body." Oh god" Sereph said gulping down some tears and possible bile. Sarai gently picked her up and murmured, "This was the dark one's doing. It's not too late ,we can put a stop to it if we work together" Sarai nodded and said" It would never do for Kurama to see her like this" Both sisters entered Cassie's mind ,prepared for a fight.

And sure enough they got one. Sarai and Sereph fought like they were meant to at last. After all the dark demons were dispelled ,Sereph shone a purifying light through the whole place ,restoring it to order at last. Kiona, Rikiu and Renae were more than surprised to find themselves back in control but were happy none the less. Then the sisters exited their friend's mind and rejoined their own host. As they settled down on their opposite sides of the mind ,Sereph tripped over something and made a shocking discovery .She gulped and took a seat in her armchair as the two waited for the others to come and find them…

The light cleared off and Rose turned to Kurama" Is it finally over?" She asked him shakily." Yes I think so " he replied while trying t o ignore the scared looks on his friends faces, especially Yusuke and Kuroune. Just then he picked up the scent, the scent of death and decay. "Cassie" he murmured .He ran off in the direction, followed by Hiei and Kuroune. When he arrived, he was overjoyed to find Cassie awake and trying to stand. Key word _,trying_. "Cassie stay still ,let me help you up" Kurama said , kneeling next to his severally weakened wife." no I'm fine Kurama just . Ti- ti- ti- tired is all" she said giving off a small yawn and promptly falling asleep in his arms. Nick was helped to her feet by Kuroune and Hiei . " I'm glad to see that you're alright sister." Hiei said with a small smile. "Yeah me too " Kuroune chimed in . Nick just sighed and looked over at Kurama ,who had just scooped Cassie up off the ground and had caught up to the rest of them. " How is she Kurama? " "I'd check but I'm about to go to sleep here soon too." Kurama smiled over at the others and said, " She'll be ok ,she needs rest is all." Nick yawned and said " It appears so do .. I" .With that she nodded off. The boys got everyone through the portal safely and back to the temple, only hoping that this would be the end of their troubles, little did they know, it was only the beginning….

A/N : well that's the end of number three! I'm gonna go REALLY slow on the updates because this is nearing it's completion as is the series. The original series anyways. I may put up some alternate stories later .dunno and to the author's note from above ..(1) like Gohan's Ma sen ko from DBZ .

Well till next time Ja Ne! Luv ya guys! **_Yoko'sprincess_**


End file.
